Relapse
by BuringBright222
Summary: After a series of troubling Murders in Gotham, the YJ team are set in charge of stopping them. There will be Robin torture, phsical and psychological.
1. Training

**Hey! This is sort of like a sequel to The Problem. Thank You Jasmine Nightshade for the confidence boost! You don't need to read The Problem, but there might be references. _This means the Mental link. _Oh and to be clear, **

**Ages:**

**Robin 14**

**Wally 17 (it is spring) Arty 17**

**Megan 43 (18) Superboy/Conner 1 (18 in mind 16 in body) Kaldur 19 Jason 23 Tim 11 Are we clear? OK! Enjoy!**

The team was in the common room of the cave. No one reacted when Robin was announced coming into the cave by the zeta beams. He came into the common room and sat down with a huff on the couch next to Conner.

"What's up Robin?" Wally asked while making himself a PB&J.

"Eh, you know those murders happening in Gotham? Yeah, another teenager was killed." Robin sighed and pulled up a screen on his wrist computer.

"Oh, those ones where black haired boys are being murdered and 'I want HIM' written in blood next to them?" Artemis spoke up, looking up from her homework. Robin squeezed his eyes shut at how casually she said that.

"Yeah, just another murder." He whispered. He went back to whatever he was doing on his wrist computer. Conner looked at him.

"Robin, if you need to talk, do." He said. Robin looked at him and opened his mouth.

"Remember how well talking helped with the Groaza thing." Robin visibly winced at the reference to him being kidnapped by the freak alien last fall.

"No, I'm good. I'm fourteen, almost 15*. I'm not 5." Robin said coolly, but his voiced was slightly strained. No one said anything and there was a long silence.

Robin closed his eyes and let the images of the dead boys' bodies flood his mind. They were all killed in the same way. Their throats practically torn out; lacerations on the legs and torsos, blood was everywhere. So much blood…

His train of thought was cut off from the zeta beams announcing Black Canary.

"Team!" She called. The team assembled in the main hall of the cave.

"Today we are doing a stealth lesson. Robin, go lay down on the floor in the middle. You will act unconscious and as the kidnapped person."

"Why?" whined Robin, the team noticed he had lost his slightly down attitude.

"I want these guys to learn, besides, it is good to practice patience." Robin grumbled.

"Anyway, if I see you, you will fail, if you can't get to Robin in the given time, he will 'die' in this simulation." The team frowned.

"This isn't like last time. Just try to save Robin without me noticing you guys." She turned and set up the timer on the holo-computer. Robin went to lie down in the center of the main hall. He was very still and listened to his team hide.

_Dang! It's creepy how still he is like that!_ Rocket told her team.

_Yeah, I hate it when he plays opossum._ Wally said. Rocket looked at the timer, it read 4:30, 4:29…

_Let's go!_ Kaldur ordered his team. They went into action.

"Oh, and we will do this over and over again until you get it right." Black Canary said. Wally zoomed out and ran around far away from Robin, trying to draw Canary away. Canary opened her mouth and the computer said, "Kid Flash is OUT."

"What!"

"Remember, I can attack from far away. Think! If you fail this round another league member will replace me, and you'll try with someone who uses a different type of fighting. 3 minutes left."

Kaludar shot electricity at Black Canary. She dodged and opened her mouth and ran a sweep around the room without using her power. The computer called Conner out, Artemis out, and Kaldur too. Megan and Rocket were left. Robin was still just laying there still and unresponsive.

Rocket swooped out and tried to get Robin that way, but the computer called her out for being spotted by 'cameras. Megan, using her chameleon-like abilities, walked right up to Robin. She started to lift him and the others in her team up and out. Black Canary sighed.

"Megan, OUT!" the computer said as Black Canary opened her mouth in Megan's direction.

"Well, that was a fail." She said. It had only taken two minutes and 45 seconds for the team to fail. Robin just stayed still.

"Robin, do you want a break or?" Black Canary started.

"I'm unconscious remember?" Robin said, his voice slightly irritated. Black Canary snickered, "This is training your patience I see. Good."

"No! It isn't! I should be trying to stop the murderer in Gotham, not playing dead! I sit for hours with Batman, I know patience! I can sit still for hours! I don't need to do this! Guys to pass this just use the echo in the hall to confuse her, also rotate in a circular formation so she can't pinpoint you. Then Megan just lifts me out while still flying around so she can't catch you! Come on it is easy!" Robin said in exasperation. He sat up and declared, "I'm going to go do something worthwhile." Robin said his voice venomous. His team came up to him and kept him from standing.

"Robin, while you find this easy, we need the practice, please help us." Kaldur said. Robin looked at him, he felt angry, but Kaldur was right, they were terrible at this. He cracked a smile, "Yeah, you guys stink and stealth. Sorry." He laid back down and closed his eyes, _I'm going to see if I can prank them…_


	2. I'm scared

**Forgot this in the first chapter, I DON'T OWN YJ OR ANYTHING! I'm even borrowing this computer this time. Enjoy! Oh I made another mistake. Tim is actually 9 in this story.**

Robin was once again lying on the floor of the mainhall, this time wasn't because he was playing opossum. He hurt; his brain was flashing all the images of the bodies at him. He watched his parents fall, he saw Batman, his father get shot. HIS FATHER! He watched as Wally, Conner, and Kaldur got their throats ripped out by some masked figure. He watched Rocket, Megan, Artemis, Batgirl, and Zatanna all burn to death, screaming at him to protect them.

"ROBIN! SAVE US! HOW COULD YOU LET US DIE!" They screamed over and over again. Blood painted the walls and the floor. He was alone. He saw a lone figure wearing a red mask come up to him.

"Why'd you let me die _Robin"_ The voice sneered.

"Robin, Dick! Save me!" Tim raced in front of Robin. Robin tried to grab him, but gunshots fired and Tim's blood painted Robin's face red. He watched the league get ripped down by the villains in the most slow, torturous ways. Their screaming echoed out of his mouth.

Robin shot up, he was coated in sweat. Black Canary was standing over him.

"Robin?" she sounded worried. Robin was panting heavily. He saw his team was around him too.

"I need air." He gasped and quickly got out of the room. His head ached, and he felt sick. He exited the cave and went into the woods a little bit. He then vomited.

"Oh God." He panted. His head swam. The images swirled just behind his eyes. He vomited again. He wiped his mouth and leaned on a tree. He slid down the tree trying to figure out what happened. His team was doing the stealth simulation again, Black Canary watching as they went against Red Tornado. The team was given 20 minutes this time, and an obstacle course to go through. He had been up all night, and the night before, trying to get more clues on the murderer in Gotham. All he had learned was what he knew, and that the murderer was moving towards Happy Harbor. He also knew Batman had asked Superman and Wonder Woman for help. Batman never asked for help, but he was keeping something from Robin. Robin knew that too. Robin assumed he fell asleep during the second 20 minutes since the team failed the first time.

Robin remembered his nightmare and somehow vomited again, even though there was nothing n his stomach. He felt so weak!

"AArrgggg!" he shouted. He stood up again, he hadn't gotten vomit on his clothes, but he needed to brush his teeth. He growled and punched the tree. He remembered he wasn't wearing gloves when bright blood flowed between his knuckles. He went into the cave, and went into his room there without anyone noticing.

Wally frowned as Robin left the cave. Everyone else did too.

"He was really pale." Megan said. The team nodded.

"I'm going to call Batman; it looks like Robin might need some extra rest at home." Black Canary told the team. She walked off and into the Zeta beams.

Superboy stiffened and few seconds later.

"Conner?" Arty questioned, Megan did the same but mentally.

"He just, I think he just vomited." Conner said softly. The team was shocked, Robin never got sick! "I can barely hear his heartbeat, but it is racing." Conner continued.

"We should check on him." Wally started when they heard Robin out in frustration. They just stood there. Conner barely heard Robin pass, but he walked off to Robin's room. The team followed. They opened his door without knocking. He was by his bed, shirtless, still wearing his long spandex, and wrapping his hand. He was pale and had sweat on his skin still. He looked up at his team, shocked that they entered his room without permission. He was still wearing his mask. His expression was so comic that his team did snicker (except Kaldur and Conner).

"What are you guys doing!" he shouted. Wally zoomed next to him and grabbed his hurt hand. (It was the right one)

"Hey!" he said as Wally unwound it. The skin had split and blood was leaking through his fingers. Wally sighed.

"Aren't you ambidextrous? You did a bad job of wrapping this." Wally dragged Robin out of his room and towards the kitchen. The team followed. Wally put Robin's hand under the faucet that Megan had turned on telepathically. Robin didn't wince, but the cold water stung.

"Why did you guy go to my room!" Robin demanded as Wally cleaned and wrapped his hand. Robin examined it and pulled a glove out of his belt and put it on. He wiggled his fingers experimentally. He seemed satisfied with the movement.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick?" Kaldur asked, sound equally frustrated.

"I'm not." Robin said glaring at his team. They could feel the anger through his mask.

"Robin, I know you aren't sick, I will tell the team if you don't." Megan said. She met Robin's gaze, she felt her other teammates support, so she didn't back down. Robin sighed and dropped his eyes.

"I'm not physically sick." He said again and tried to leave when Conner put a hand on his shoulder. The super strong boy wouldn't let go and Robin knew it. He Sighed and faced his team.

"I was scared." He whispered. He remembered how his team had helped him get over Groaza's torture. He hoped they wouldn't think him weak. They looked confused.

"Scared? Of what?" Rocket asked. Robin looked at his team, he suddenly felt sick again as he thought of the memories. He became paler*. His team noticed and tried to help him but he shoved them away and vomited in the sink. He choked on his spit and was coughing when Black Canary came in. She saw his team try to help him. He looked so sick. She felt bad for him. Batman came in soon. Robin looked up and saw his mentor. He had a little spittle on his chin. He was crouched on the floor. He stood up shakily and ran out of the cave again, very unsteadily. The team started to follow him, but Batman passed them and they stopped.

"What happened?" Black Canary asked. The team all looked at her.

"He told us." Arty said simply. "We won't tell you what he told us because we don't think he'd appreciate that." She continued. Black Canary paused and nodded.

"It is good he trusts you guys. Did he tell anyone of you his I.D.?" she asked.

"BC, he will tell us when he is ready." Black Canary nodded.

"OK, I hope he gets over this." She said. She turned and walked through the zeta beams.

Batman found Robin shaking violently in a tree. He wasn't hard to find shaking the branch like that.

"Robin?" he started.

"I'm sorry I'm weak. How am I supposed to protect Tim like this? How can I?" he stopped and basically fell out of the tree into Batman's arms. He tried to get out, but Batman held him close.

"What is wrong." He whispered. Robin told him everything. He just felt the words flowed out of his mouth and he couldn't stop once he started. He told Batman about every time he was scared and about his nightmare. Batman held him and rubbed his back. Robin relaxed as Batman rubbed the area just under his shoulder blades, along his spine.

"Robin, if you were never scared, I would be terrified about what I had done to you." Batman told Robin. Robin sighed and took three deep breaths.

"Robin, no Richard, this is an order as your father: if you are ever scared, don't bottle it up so much. Don't let it control you, but do let it out when you have the chance." Robin nodded his resting against Batman's chest. Batman wasn't one for touching, but Richard was the exception. He rubbed his back some more. Robin sighed again.

"I will do my best." He said strongly. He no longer sounded scared. In fact he looked relieved.

"Now, I have bad news. I need the team to take over the case. Joker got out and I need to stop him. Can you do that Dick?" Robin nodded. The two stood up and walked into the cave.

After everyone was sure Robin was ok, Batman told them their mission. The team steeled themselves and got ready.

**So anyway, how is it? Just in case you're wondering, Robin tells his team mentally about his fear. Not all of it, but you know, the whole watching his loved ones and friends die etr.**

**Sorry if this is long, unless you like it this long. Just tell me. Oh the *.**

***- in this Robin is slightly tan, not as pale as he is in the animation.**


	3. The Plan

**Chapter 3! I don't anything, and if I seem to be uploading really fast it is because I have the muse, I am on a role in this writing, and finally this isn't my computer and I can't lose the USB this is save on and if I do I don't want to re-write anything. Whew, that is a lot to say. Anyway, here we go, If I forget something tell me! OH OH! Guess which villain I'm using!**

"I can't believe Batman is giving us so much responsibility!" Wally gushed. The team was all in the common area. Robin was upside down hanging off the couch trying to watch the TV on at that moment.

"Wally, don't stand in front of the TV! I'm trying to watch Adventure Time!" Robin whined. Wally glanced at him and smiled evilly. Robin somehow closed his eyes at that moment so he didn't see it. Wally squatted right in front of the Boy Wonder.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"Just thinking on how nice your abs are." Wally said as he ran his fingers over Robin's stomach. Robin didn't miss a beat, he kicked his leg, his flexibility allowing him to kick Wally's head down to his level, they were eye to eye.

"Wally, do you really want to do that? Here?" he said slyly. Arty and Rocket burst out laughing at Wally's face to Robin's reaction.

"Dang! Kid Mouth he got you!" Rocket wheezed after a few seconds of heavy laughter. Wally sighed and lightly hit Robin's head. Robin laughed.

"Dude, you're sick." Wally told him as he headed to the kitchen. Conner and Megan were on a date right now, so Wally had to make himself a snack. Kaldur looked up from his book and sighed.

"Well, we should be happy about the amount of trust being put in us. Please refrain from commenting every 35 seconds though Wally." Kaldur said politely. Wally scoffed but continued to make his snack. Robin rolled over. Two days ago Batman had come in saying Joker had escaped and that the unknown murderer had left Gotham. He had assigned the team to stop the murderer. The team had already told Batman their plan yesterday. Roy would be joining them as well as Batgirl.

Robin was standing now; he let himself yawn then fell back onto the couch. The TV show had ended and he had turned off the TV. He closed his eyes, the quiet chuckles of the talking girls lulling him to sleep…

"Yo, Rob Wake up." A feminine voice woke Robin from his nap.

"Zee?" he whispered, but the figure above him had red hair showing, not black.

"What was that?" the figure said.

"Nothing Babs." He corrected himself. He pushed himself up then quickly tripped the girl dressed almost exactly like Batman. She caught her self before she hit the ground.

"Good job." He said then he flipped over the couch. Roy was on the other side holding a juice box. Robin took it from him and took a sip.

"What if that wasn't for you?" asked Roy.

"Sorry." Robin said. He stretched and looked at the team. He remembered he needed to change into his civies.

"Hey are you sure you don't want Conner with you?" asked Arty. She, along with Kaldur, Megan, Wally, Rocket, Batgirl, and Roy were in uniform. Robin nodded.

"If he is there I look protected. Remember, every person attacked was alone and in an alley smoking something. They were rejects. They were all small in build and had dark hair. All were between 14 and 16. I'm the only one who can do this safely." He said. The team looked worry.

"I could die my hair black." Wally said. Robin sighed.

"Wally, you're too tall. You look too old." Robin pointed out. Robin went out and came back a few minutes later looking rather messy. He had a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket on and tattered jeans. He was also holding a cigarette. His team glared at it.

"I'm not actually going to smoke, you guys know. It is a prop. I won't even light it." He promised. The team nodded. They arrived at their desired alley by way of the bio-ship. Robin slouched against one of the alley walls. He rolled the cigarette between his fingers. He noticed a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He watched as figure came out of the shadows and approached.

"Kid, don't you know it's dangerous to be- DAMMIT! Why are you here! Is that a CIGARETTE?" the figure grabbed the cigarette and ground it under his boot. He glared at Robin. Robin stared at him for a second then let out a noise of shock.

"What are you doing here!" he exclaimed. His team was curious, they cold hear Robin's words because Megan was using Robin's ears and connecting them to everyone's.

_Do you know this guy?_ Roy asked suspiciously. Robin didn't answer.

"Explain right now why you are here, smoking, while a murdering bastard is roaming around here?" the dark figure growled.

_Hmm, he reminds me of Batman_. Batgirl said.

"Are you alone? Tell me you aren't alone, wait. Why won't you answering me Dick!" The figure said sharply. Luckily Robin's team thought the guy was insulting him.

"I was in the neighborhood. Why'd you call me that?" He asked the guy, still leaning on the wall. The guy suddenly lunged at Robin and grabbed him in a hug. Everyone jumped at the sudden movement.

"Dammit, you aren't alone, and they don't know." Whispered the person into Robin's hair.

"Ok, Robin, why are you here." The figure asked Robin, separating them. Robin sighed.

"Jason, I'm working, we can talk later." Robin said. Jason glared at him.

"Robin, I'm not letting you be bait, which I guess is what you're doing?" Jason asked. Robin shrugged.

"Dammit Rob, stopped being like Bats please. It is better when you laugh." Jason said softly. Robin snorted.

"One, you sound old. Two, If I remember you specifically said my laugh was annoying." Robin said, his voice became hard.

"I was trying to save you, you know that." Jason said.

"I don't think didn't enjoy it." Robin said. His voice was cold.

_God! This is Jason, also known as…_

"Dammit, Robin, they would of killed you since you were trained by Batman!" Jason exclaimed. Robin stood up and turned to face Jason.

"Why didn't they kill you? Why? You were trained by Batman!"

"They didn't know because…"

"I don't care, you betrayed us! Not only that! You tried to kill Batman!"

"No! You idiot! I wanted him to know bring kids into crime fighting was a bad idea!"

"Oh, yeah, next time I don't like what someone does I'll point a gun at them and yell, 'Go 'f' yourself. You deserve to die!'"

"No! Rob, you got to believe me! I would never hurt you guys!" Jason stopped short. "You have a team here and you just said all of that? Is that new chick Batgirl here too?" his voice was a sneer, especially on Batgirl. Robin didn't respond.

"Leave." Robin said.

"Robin…"

"Hm, hopefully they know to avoid you, you traitor!" Robin turned his back on Jason.

" ROBIN!" Jason yelled as a crowbar came out of no where and caught Robin on the jaw. Robin fell on his face was covered in blood. He jaw was rapidly swelling and bruising. Jason suddenly had a gun and was firing at a shadow that was trying to get to Robin. The shadow was illuminated when Rocket threw some glowing orbs to see what they were fighting. They saw Poison Ivy in a giant plant bud and a black haired, red skinned woman. The woman had black leather bands wrapping around her chest and skin tight black leather short that look more like stylized underwear. The creature screamed, revealing large fangs and she jumped into the pod with Poison Ivy. The two disappeared as the pod pulled them underground. The YJ dropped down and ran to Robin as soon as they realized they couldn't get the two.

Half of Robin's face was black with blue edging. The skin on the jaw line was split and there was a cut running from the corner of his eye to his chin that was bleeding heavily. He was breathing raggedly.

"Robin!" Jason was at Robin's side and cradling his head. The team got there next, they were wary of Jason.

"S-sorry Jason. Guys, he is good. The code to let him into the cave i-is. G-01- JT Override. G-got it? S- sorr-y f-for ch-changing t-the p-p-plan." Robin was having a hard time forming his words. The team could see the bruising was preventing him from moving his jaw to much.

"Yo, Rob, you ok?" Wally asked. Everyone glared at him.

"We must bring him to the cave, Jason right?" Kaldur said. Jason nodded. "Come with us."

"Wait." Batgirl said. She was glaring at Jason. "I know who you are and what you did.' She said. Jason laughed.

"Stalkish as Bats eh? Well, so what. Robin is more important right?" The team nodded a brought Jason to the cave.

**OOOHHHHHH What did Jason do! Will update soon!**


	4. Batclan

**Chapter 4! I think Robin's recovery might be a little unreal. Sorry. I wonder where my wondering fingers will take me now…**

Jason held the needle and within a few quick thrusts, had sewed the gash on Robin's check closed. Robin winced as the needle both pierced his skin and aggravated his bruise.

"Ok, we're done Robin." Jason told him. Robin nodded. Jason had been glad to see that the bruising wasn't as bad as he had thought in the alley.

"Well, I think your fast reaction time is what saved half your face getting busted." Jason told the dark-haired boy. "It just caught your cheek. The chick must have not known how to use a crowbar as a weapon. It was held at the wrong angle to pull you into another attack. You're lucky today." Jason continued as he put a bandage on the cut. "I don't think it will scar." He finished. Robin nodded.

When they had gotten into the cave, Robin had become more conscious, and felt more pain. He didn't let his team know, but they could tell. Jason being the only one who knew how to sew shut injuries had taken Robin to the med lab and just started. His reasoning was the faster they got it done, the less likely it would scar.

The two walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, Robin was holding an ice pack to his cheek. As soon as they walked in Roy punched Jason in the jaw.

"Hey! What the hell was that for!" Jason exclaimed. Robin sighed.

"Sorry Jason, but I won our bet from like three years ago, and, I now forgive you." Roy said, then the red archer smiled. Jason grumbled.

"I like Robin's way of getting revenge so much better than yours." He said as he handed Roy 50 bucks. Roy took it and went to stand next to the group in the kitchen.

"Actually, can we talk closer to the couches?" Robin asked. Everyone complied.

"So, what did you do Jason?" Kaldur started. Jason sighed.

"Well… it is more of what I do…" he glanced at Robin. Robin then sighed and started to talk

"Well, he was, is sometimes, not good?" Robin started. Batgirl stood up suddenly.

"No dur! Robin he tried to kill Batman and YOU!" she shouted. The silence that ensued was heavy.

"Well, Batgirl, thanks for giving the hard part away." Robin said. He sighed, shifted his ice and started again.

"Jason here, will sometimes become the vigilante Robin said this, Jason removed his kacky, long coat to reveal a black armored suit underneath. He pulled out a red mask and put it on.

"Well, he, He is like Catwoman I guess. Sometimes he is good, sometimes he is bad." Robin said, he was flushing at the dirty glares he was getting, mostly they were from Batgirl.

"Robin, remember how like two years ago Batman had that huge drug-lord battle going on and Red Hood was leading it?" Wally asked. Robin rolled his eyes and winced, he didn't expect that to hurt.

"Yeah, I know. Yeah, that was Jason. Yeah I was mad too. Yeah he had his own reasons. Yeah, he got mad at Batman. Yes he did get high more than once. Yes he was trained by Batman, I think of him as my older brother and you always forgive family!" Robin said. Each word was hurled at Batgirl, his glare was felt even through his sunglasses. She recoiled slightly.

"How can you?" she muttered. The team could tell this was an ongoing argument between the two apprentices of Batman.

"Anyway, to save my life when I made a mistake and got captured, Jason had to hurt me. I was mad, but he didn't come close to killing me. He was acting half the time, trying to bring the drug lords down! He did! Don't judge because you only know half the story!" Robin said, sometime between the start a finsh of his speech they had gotten out of the line of fire.

"I wasn't judging! Batman told me to avoid him!"

"Of course! That's because you only ever go out for your 'justice' game. You wouldn't be bothered to learn the whole story! You aren't even a real bat!"

"Dick! Why the heck would you say that!" her voice was strained. The team once again thought Robin was being insulted.

"Well, you're going to say outrageous things why shouldn't I?"

""Because you're Robin! The super-smart, perfect Robin!"

"He was Robin before I was. For two years he was Robin!"

"But now you're Robin!"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Roy yelled. The two stopped, they seemed to have forgotten the team around them.

"Sorry." Robin said. He sat down, he was on the love-seat next to Jason.

"Any way, yes, I was a bastard, a total… I don't want Robin to know that word, and yeah Batman is mad at me. Thanks for standing up for me Robin, but I think I can handle myself." Jason said. Robin sighed, "Sorry Batgirl." He said. The team waited a minute.

"I saw Poison Ivy, anyone know who the other chick was?" Roy said.

"Hot."

"Really Jay? Really?"

"Everyone hates to hot villains the most, I know you do."

"How?"

"I was also trained by Batman remember? I don't put my talents into crime really anymore. I just stalk people."

"Jason."

"Got it we're off track." The team snickered. Jason was actually a cool guy they thought. Batgirl scoffed.

'It was a demon." Robin said. The team looked at him. "Zee told me how to recognize one, the… the fangs are a big clue…" his voice trailed off. Megan could feel two threads of thoughts running through his mind. One was of Zatanna who had left him to study magic under her father's guidance. Robin had supported her decision, but he missed her. The other was of a dark skin humanoid that was reaching for him, its claws scratching his skin, it's foul breath running over his sweaty face, chubby hands grabbing him, blood squirting, pain… The humanoid opened its mouth to reveal fangs, the fangs got closer, closer….

"Robin! Robin!" Robin snapped to attention just as Jason put a hand on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Uh, you zoned out for a second. You're kind of warm are you sick?" the team stared at Robin. He cackled.

"Nope! Just thinking. Yeah, that was a demon and Poison Ivy. Thing is Poison Ivy never works alone, she is too scared. There must be someone pulling strings." Robin said quickly. Everyone knew Robin was just trying to change the subject.

"OK. Well, knowing that, what do you guys think?" Kaldur asked.

"We can try another trap." Robin said. He got glares.

"No, we won't. I think we have to trace them." Arty said.

"How, we don't have magic."

"Wally, did you just admit we need magic?"

"Don't start you two."

"Back on topic, who has Ivy worked with in the past?"

"The Injustice League, Joker, that's it really." Robin said. The team sighed. "Joker escaped." Robin continued.

"That isn't Joker's style." Jason said. The team watched as the two detectives suddenly started to create logic out of the murders.

"Two-face got out last week, Harley is with Joker. Oh, Parasite got out too. So did Killer Croc. Batman and I got KillerCroc though. Man, Arkham really needs better security." Robin rattled on.

"Well, looking at the time frame, Joker KillerCroc, or Parasite is helping Ivy and her friend." Jason joined.

"Well, it can't be KillerCroc because he was only out for five minutes. Really, why go to the same sewer every time!" Robin shook his head. The team glanced at Batgirl. Her head was down; she didn't try to join the conversation.

"Hmm, Parasite is a loner, Joker might have Harley with him, oh yeah; Harley and Ivy are buddies. If those crazies can have friends. Anyway, why would they team up? Parasite wouldn't do something so public would he?"

"I doubt it but we can't exclude the possibility. I think…" the two stopped talking and started to sit and think. Jason sighed, and Robin elbowed him. Then Batgirl sighed and was about to leave the room when Batman walked in. He saw Jason, Robin's bandaged face and leapt across the room. Jason stood up quickly, just to get a face full of Batman's fist.

"Batman!"


	5. Brotherhood

**Chapter 5 is HERE AND NOW! Or just whenever. Anyway, I love everyone reviewing! It really makes me more confident to read all the positive comments! Thank you! Sorry if this chapter is brokeny, I just want to get to my fight scene!**

**I don't own anything (*,*) _the panda returns…_**

_**This means mental communication!**_

Batman glared at Robin. Robin was rubbing his bandaged self consciously. The whole story had been explained. Batman was angry though. He didn't like that Robin hadn't told him immediately that someone as dangerous as Jason had… saved his life, again.

"You know, between you and Reddy over there, I'm not going to have much of a cute face." Jason said, holding an icepack to his face. Robin and Wally snickered. Robin felt his face twinge, but didn't let it show. He also was holding ice to his face. Batgirl was standing next to Batman, shifting nervously. She felt like Batman was about to go punch out someone's lights again.

"Um, Batman; we know we are up against Poison Ivy and a Demon." Kaldur said hesitantly. Batman nodded.

"Tell me about the demon." He said curtly. Kaldur took a deep breath and started to explain what had happened. Batman's glare on Robin intensified. The team shied away from it and even Robin got antsy under its powerful rays.

"Robin, why did you not tell your team about the plan change?"

"I, well, forgot?"

"That isn't an excuse I ever want to hear from you. We're leaving now. Robin, Jason, Batgirl, and Robin, I expect a long apology letter to your team, and an essay of what you did wrong by tomorrow. Since tomorrow is Saturday, and a good day to go on a mission I'll let you do that, but you are in trouble for making such a rookie mistake!" Batman's words sounded monotone, but somehow that made them worse. Robin nodded and led Batgirl, out to the Batmobile that was waiting out side.

"You guys reacted well for Robin's mistake. Good job." Batman turned and disappeared like a shadow in the sunlight.

The ride back to the Batcave was quiet and awkward. Batgirl was next to Robin in the middle seats while Jason sat in front. They dropped the dark clad female off at an alley near her house for her to sneak in. Jason turned in his seat to look at Robin as soon as they sped off.

"So, is she more like a sister or your girlfriend?" he asked, a smile lopsided on his face. Robin started to deny when Batman growled.

"You two are under punishment, that means no having fun in my car." Both boys looked at him; he had a small smile on his face. Jason snorted and turned to face the front. Robin sighed, _why, why can't I say she is a sister to me?_ He thought as they arrived home.

When they came up from the batcave, a boy, just shorter than Robin ran and hugged Robin.

"Dick! You're late! What happened to your face, who is that?" the rapid string of questions made Richard Grayson (greyson?) snicker.

"Yo, Tim, you're not supposed to be up after 11. What gives? Oh, this is Jason. He was like my older brother when I first came here. Jason this is Tim Drake." Robin introduced the two, his arm around the younger and slightly shorter one's shoulder.

"So, Tim," Jason started, "How old are you?"

"I'm just 10."

"And you're almost as tall as Richard? Dick you're shorter than I thought!" Jason laughed. Dick scowled. Tim laughed too, it wasn't like Dick's cackle, but it had the same creepy tone to it. Batman came up, except he was now the esteemed Bruce Wayne.

"Dick, you're grounded, Jason…" Just then Alfred came in.

"Why is Dick grounded?" he asked. He looked at Jason. "Oh, Master Jason, I did not know you were… around. I do not have a room prepared." He said.

"He can share my room tonight Al." Robin said dismissively. Tim held Robin closer, he didn't quit trust this Jason.

"Thanks Dick." Jason said. He noticed Tim's arms tightening around Robin.

"Ah, yes. I repeat, why is Master Richard 'grounded'?" he said to Bruce.

"He made a rookie mistake that could have gone seriously wrong."

"Ah, so you were worried about him? Then the punishment is just." All the younger men in the room looked at Alfred, all had heads tipped to one side and their brows furrowed in confusion. Bruce then smiled and said, "Fine. Dick I need to talk to you before bed." Dick sighed, patted Tim on the back and followed his father. Tim turned to Alfred,

"I'm gonna sleep in Dick's room too." He turned and went to get his stuff. Alfred chuckled and glanced at Jason.

"He spends almost every night in Master Richard's room anyway." The old butler sighed and went back to doing whatever he was doing before the men had come home. Jason just shrugged and went to get ready for bed.

"So, why didn't you tell the team about changing the plan?"

"I… I can't say. I really don't know! I mean… something was driving itself into my head and I couldn't focus." Robin admitted. Bruce sighed.

"Richard, are you sure that-"

"Yes! I have to finish this!"

"Ok. Go to bed, but you're still in trouble." Bruce smile at Dick and even patted him on the back. Dick smiled and left the room.

"Now I need to talk to that Jason." He muttered darkly under his breath.

Robin had showered and was lying in his bed, between his 'brothers'. Tim was on his side with an arm over Dick. Jason was mirroring the image. At about 1 am Jason left. Tim awoke when he felt the bed shift. He looked at Dick to see if he had awakened. But he couldn't tell. Tim had never met anyone as skilled as faking a sleep as Dick. Tim heard some talking, but was unable to tell what was being said. He recognized Bruce's Batman growl, and Jason's superior tone. Tim hugged Dick closer. He now had one arm under Dick's head, and the other over Dick's shoulder. He looked at the person he thought of as an older brother. Dick was 15, yet times like these, when he was asleep, he looked so fragile. This wasn't Robin; this was Dick Greyson (Grayson?) the orphan who wanted a family. Tim sighed and hugged Dick tightly.

"Tim?" the whisper made Tim jump. He checked to see if Dick had been bothered, but he remembered that Dick had taken something so he wouldn't awaken. He looked over his shoulder to see Jason.

"What!" he hissed.

"Protect him, please." Then Jason was gone. Tim, even though he really didn't like Jason, felt emptiness.

"Oh." Tim turned back to Dick and fell asleep hugging him.

Bruce walked into Dick's room to see Dick waking up and Tim groaning in a tired yawn. Bruce chuckled under his breath.

"Tim, you have a room." Bruce said, Tim groaned and rolled over and back to sleep. Dick chuckled too. Dick started to get out of bed, but Tim grabbed him. Dick slid the possessive hand away and slipped out of bed.

"Should I be worried about the fact that you are five years older than Tim, yet only an inch and a half taller?" Bruce asked. Dick scowled.

"Greysons are late bloomers." He grunted. Dick wiped the sleep away from his eyes. "Anyway, in the last month I got a quarter of an inch taller, so I'm growing." Dick donned his Robin uniform. He held the mask in his hands. Last night, before entering his room he and his team had come up with their plan. They would carry it out within the hour. Dick looked at Tim. He bent down and kissed Tim's head.

"Te iubesc. Ne vedem în seara asta*" He whispered. He placed the mask on his face and Robin stood, proud and unafraid. Robin smile at Bruce and left. Bruce looked at Tim, then went and sat on the bed. He knew it would be bad if Tim woke up alone. He too bent down and kissed Tim's head.

"Dick's lying." Tim whispered. Bruce looked at the tired boy curiously. Tim continued, "I'll obviously see him first." Tim sat up, smiling. The smiling was sad, yet hopeful.

"Also, he knows I stink at Romani!"

"Well, just use your Japanese when you see him next, he still struggles with it." Bruce said as he got up to get ready. Tim, also getting out of bed, smiled and laughed. His cackle so similar to Dick's, echoed throughout the house.


	6. It's not ok

**Chapter 6! Ok, if you are wondering, Robin said "I love you. See you tonight." Now, the story should go by faster, or at least, my updating of it… ENJOY! Oh, team torture, and I don not own anything. **

The team was back at the alley where they had met Jason, and the two female murderers.

"As I thought, they want us to follow them." Kaldur was looking at the deep tunnel where the ladies had escaped just the evening before. He took a deep breath and looked at his team.

"Are we prepared to do this?" he asked. Everyone nodded. Kaldur led the group into the tunnel. They walked carefully, and quietly.

"Robin?" whispered Wally. The team stopped and started to frantically look for the youngest member.

_Robin!_ – Megan

_Ahh! Not so loud, I'm only a few meters in front of you guys! Calm down._ – Robin

_Just wait for us… please?_ – Batgirl cautiously ventured. They could feel Robin agree, though they notice slight agitation from him too. The team ran up to him quickly. They saw that the tunnel came to an end into what looked like a warehouse.

_Really, a warehouse? No creativity._ – Robin.

The team had been in the tunnel walking with rising anxiety for two hours. Wally's outline was almost indefinable, and everyone else was trembling with the excitement of battle. They walked out into the light. They looked around themselves and heard a strange high-pitched laugh. Out, into the light stepped a red-skinned, blacked haired woman with huge fangs jutting into her chin. She smile and started to change.

Robin stopped moving, his mind froze. An echo started in his brain. _ I'm back… are you ready… let's play… Oh my, Toy, we have to… COME TO ME!_ The last order ripped through Robin's mind so loudly he screamed. The Woman changed, her skin turned black as ink, she became a tall, bald man. Her fingers elongated to three, 5 inch long claws. The team stood back in horror. Robin fell onto his knees, grasping his head. The laughter, high and piercing came again. Joker stepped out from behind a column. He clapped his hands slowly.

"Oh, my creepy friend, I admire your skills. It always took at least an hour for me to get, Roby boy to scream." His voice was cold.

"Toy, my toy. I wait. Nice Mister gives me Toy later." The creature changed back into the red-skinned, black-hair woman. She winked and skipped off happily. Robin looked up. Megan was shocked to feel pure rage radiating off him, not fear.

_Robin…_ Megan needed to know what had happened. Suddenly Joker jumped and appeared right in front of Robin. Before Joker, who had a knife in his hand, could swing, Robin pulled out his bo-staff and elongated it into Joker's stomach. Robin stood up and vines began to creep across the floor. The team, minus Robin, started to defend themselves against the thorned, flailing vines.

"oh, did I make the birdy mad? Did I?" Joker laughed psychotically.

"How the HELL did you know?" Robin hissed.

Robin stood then, using his staff as a pillar spun on it to kick Joker in the face. Joker dodged by dropping and sweeping the staff out from under Robin. Robin flipped as soon as his momentum let him and used his new momentum to smack the staff onto Joker's head. Joker dodged. The smack of the staff on concrete was loud and echoing.

At the same time Artemis was tripped by a vine and got cut by a thorn. She felt woozy almost immediately.

_Guys, poison on the thorns_ she reported, her thoughts started to slur. Soon Artemis fell with a thump onto the floor.

"Arty!" Wally yelled. He sped to save her, but was hit by a flying thorn. He choked, and with his faster response time, fell almost immediately. He was just out of reach from Artemis. His arm stretched out, long to save her…

"Joker, what did you do!" Yelled Robin, his anger was hot and burning. Joker laughed.

"Oh, do you mean Infinity? She is a demon, a special demon. She can see your fears and make them real. Isn't she fun?" Joker's laughed bounced throughout the warehouse. Joker swung his knife at Robin, but Robin used the extra reach of his staff to knock the knife out of Joker's grasp.

Joker growled and pressed the yellow daisy on his chest. The sprinkler system sprayed out a dark gas. The YJ team started coughing and choking on the heavy gas. Robin tried to stand and help his friends, but Joker came up behind him and hit him on the head with the handle of a gun he had drawn.

"Oh, night, night birdie…" the world went black for all the heroes.

**Sorry for this chapter being unreasonably short. I just really needed to update. Ok, don't worry the next chapter(s) will come out faster and much better.**


	7. Artemis

**Chapter 7! This is mainly a torture chapter. I hope nothing seems too unrealistic. But I wonder how come all these people get thrown THOUGH brick walls and stand up perfectly ok? Think of that if you feel this might be overdone. Really, a brick wall…**

**Everyone gets tortured, in their own time. Hehehehehehehehe *evil face insert***

Artemis woke with her shoulders aching. Her wrists felt sore too. She blinked her eyes a few times to focus on what she could see. She wished immediately that she was knocked out again. Blood was splattered everywhere. She was uninjured but she could see her teammates. Every one of them had gouges of flesh taken out, blood dripping down their clothes. Her eyes rested on Wally, who wasn't breathing.

"Wally!" she screamed. Her voice cracked.

"Arty?" a soft voice broke into her rapidly riding hysteria.

"Robin! Are you oh, NO NO NOO!" She screamed again. Robin was right in front of her, hang on a wall. He was bruised, had whip marks and was bleeding out of every open skin area.

"What HAPPENED!" screeched the now frantic blonde. Arty twisted and turned, cutting her wrist on the shackles that held her hanging, her toes just brushing the floor. She looked up to see Sportsmaster standing next to… Wally.

"Wally!" screeched Artemis. "Get away from him you mother F*%$# son of a Bitch!" she warned the man she hated above all else.

"Artemis…" Robin's voice broke into her thoughts. She looked at him. He looked tired and in pain, but his voice was unusually calm. She turned back to Sportsmaster, just as he took what looked to be a machete(1) and brought onto Wally's neck. He then walked up to a struggling Robin and gagged him.

The bloody lump of red hair rolled just toe Artemis's feet. She held her mouth open in a silent scream, tears running shamelessly down her face. She looked back at Sportsmaster. He smiled behind his mask, his eyes glinting with the joy of te blood spurting out of Wally's neck.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!" the wail came out and Artemis just collapsed.

"Atry! Arty!" she heard her name being called, but she couldn't understand, the only person she ever loved, dead, his head at her feet.

"Oh Artemis, isn't it ironic, I am your mother's fu-"

"Shut up!" Arty screeched again, trying in vain to get the shackled around her wrists to break. Everything in her was rage.

"Arty, listen!" she couldn't see clearly with the tears in her eyes. Her hearing was still poor wit her shock.

"I will kill you!" she vowed to the Sportsmaster. He just laughed, and then he was right in front of her. She tried to kick him but felt a cold sting in her gut. She looked down, there was blood squirting out from the hole a knife had made, the knife was still in her gut, blocking the rest of the blood from gushing out. She felt herself drop as her shackles were cut.

Artemis looked around, and just as the floor beneath her swallowed her, she saw Wally, fighting his restraints to get to her.

"Wally…" she whispered, and then she fell, landing in a dark pit with a huff. She looked up to the light to see the demon laughing at her.

"Oh, don't you know not to follow the light?' Laughed the insane black haired sultriest. The opening above Artemis closed, locking her in a world of darkness, but before it did she saw she wasn't alone in the hole. She found her quiver still on her back, and noticed she still had something in it. A lighter.

Artemis clipped it open, but it was sputtering and she knew it would go out soon. She clutched her stomach and leaned over in pain. When she looked up, she saw them. The large wolves, circling her. There was a black one with pale blue eyes…

_Conner's eyes_ Artemis thought, feeling her heartbeat quicken even more. There was a brown one with silver eyes, _Kaldur_, a light brown one with big brown eyes,_ Rocket,_ reddish one with green eyes, _Batgirl,_ and gray one that she couldn't quite give a color to that had green eyes that seemed to glow, _Megan._ Artemis started to cry as she saw the last two. The smallest wolf was tan with a black head, paws, and tail. It had eyes that she couldn't see because they were white, almost as if the wolf had cataracts.

"God no, Robin!" the one she trusted like a brother, but when her eyes caught sight of the last wolf, just before her lighter ran out, sacred her the most. This wolf was lean and muscular, and its fur was almost yellow. Its paws became a red hue. It had green, green eyes that sparkled like emeralds…_Wally, Wally, WALLY!_

_ "_WALLY!" screamed Artemis. Just then her lighter died and the wolves pounced.

Wally heard the screaming Artemis; in fact that is what had awakened him. He watched her struggle and screamed as if she were crazy. He cried openly at how broken she looked. He watched her fall, he heard her scream one last time for him, and yet he could do nothing to save her.

"Arty!" he screamed her name once, but was met with a fist to the face.

"Shut up!" The demon told him curtly, but Wally watched as her eyes were brought to Robin. Robin was hanging there; his legs were chained to the floor ahs well as his hands in the air.

The demon walked to Robin slowly, but Robin wouldn't look at her, he kept his eyes trained on the spot Artemis had last been seen.

"Don't worry, your mentors will find her." The demon smiled at Robin, and held up Artemis's com unit. Robin didn't glance at her. She snarled and grabbed his face and turned it towards hers. She stared into his eyes and was once again in the shape of Groaza.

Wally watched as Robin obviously tried to not tremble at the sight of his second worse nightmare. After a few moments, Robin's breathing became irregular. The demon was back in a second, smiling evilly.

"Oh, you are too much fun!" purred the demon, her fangs growing as she brought her head closer to Robin's neck. She stopped her self just an inch from the slightly tan boy's neck and sighed.

"Not yet, not yet. I must listen to him." Everyone, except Rocket and Batgirl who were still unconscious, felt their curiosity rise.

"What did you do to Arty?" Wally croaked out, his throat burned with his tears. The demon smiled, and then slashed at Robin's eye. Robin jerked back in shock, but held down his gasp of pain.

'Hey!" Conner growled. Truthfully, he, Megan, and Kaldur had just come to; they saw Artemis fall, but nothing else.

Blood dripped from the tree parallel cuts on Robin's eyebrow. The slash had cut three strips into his mask as well. You could just see color were his eye was, but eh shadow of the mask prevented anyone from telling what the color was. The demon licked her fingers and laughed.

Turning to Robin, she then sliced his bared forearm. Robin twitched but showed no other sign of pain. The demon, laughing all the while, pulled out paper and a paintbrush.

She dipped her paintbrush into the cut on Robin's arm, using the blood as ink, she wrote some thing on the paper.

"What are you doing?" Kaldur called, he was very worried about his team. The demon looked at him and cleared her throat. She read what she wrote, and everyone paled.

"You, you, monster!" Megan called. Robin tried to kick her. She glared at him.

"I am Infinity, I am irritated that I have to wait days before I can have you." She stroked Robin's cheek, he turned away, repulsed. Her finger nails drove into his skin. She turned then spun back to him, and opened the gash on his arm wider. Blood gushed out and she laughed as it got all oever her scantily clad body. She, using Robin's blood and her fingers, painted an arrow pointing to the trapdoor where Artemis was. She dropped the note at the point.

"Time tyo leave this dump." She laughed. Her eyes started to glow and electricity worked its way through everyone in the room. She laughed again, and pressed the emergency call button on the com unit. After thirty seconds, she and everyone was gone.

Batman and Green Arrow were the first on the scene. They didn't like what they saw. Blood was still wet in one spot of the room, and an arrow was pointing to some sort of note. Superman, Black Canary, Roy, Icon, Wonder Woman, and flash arrived shortly after. Green Arrow was shaking n his boots, he was holding the letter.

"Batman, how long did it take for us to get here?" GA's voice trembled with rage.

"Just over 7 minutes." Batman replied coolly. He was crouched next to the blood, taking samples. He went to another spot with blood, the trap door with the arrow pointing to it.

"What, what is on the note Arrow?" Black Canary asked. GA looked at everyone, and they were shocked to see tears in his eyes. He held up the letter and began to read. His voice got colder with every passing word.

_ Like my gifts? I love the color, so I thought you would too._

_ The Archer has fired her last shot, the runner is on his last race, and fish boy just might drown. What to do What to do? The answer isn't up to you. Just look down and you'll see I am Infinity._

GA dropped the paper and ground it under his foot. RA went and looked at the trap door.

"Guys." He said his voice calm. "There is something alive down there." Everyone flew, ran, or jumped to open the door. When they did they heard a yell. GA jumped down and almost immediately sent a grappling arrow up. Superman pulled GA up quickly and almost dropped the line when GA came up. GA was holding a bloody, green clad body. There was a mess of blonde hair on top.

"Artemis!" Black Canary exclaimed. The heroes laid her out and started to treat her injuries. She had multiple bite marks and a stab wound in her gut. She groaned and opened her mouth to speak. Black Canary was about to shush her when Batman motioned for Artemis to speak. The girl's head lolled and her words were barely comprehendible. But they understood her in the end.

"De.. Demon. Illusions… Wolves, Wally's.. Wally's not.." tears poured down her face.

"Hush, hush, Arty, I saw dead wolves down there, how did you defeat them?" GA stroked her hair in a fatherly way. He truly saw Artemis as his niece.

"I hit them with.. with … my…qui…quiver." Her voice grew soft, but she wasn't dead. They had saved her from bleeding to death. GA was chuckling softly to himself.

"That's very resourceful." He whispered. He gently kissed her forehead. And looked around at the team before him.

"We must save them." He said angrily. Roy came and lifted Artemis up when the bio-ship appeared. The group of heroes went outside to see J'hn and Jason walking out of the ship.

'I believe we can help." Said Jason, smirking. Batman glared at him. Jason was dressed as Red Hood.

"OK" he said and the heroes all boarded the ship. Just then, Wally's emergency call from his com unit went off. It's location was on the other side of the world.

**(1) I don't know what kind o weapon Sportmaster usually uses, so… I chose a machete as it fit the scene.**

**Next Wally is tortured! Sorry the note was crappy, but I hope they get better! Please Review! Also I will update as soon as my computer decides to connect to the internet. **

**Love-**

**BurningBright**


	8. Creepy Crawlys

**Ok, chapter 8! I forgot to say this but the wolves were my idea of the dogs from the Hunger Games. I should give that credit. Also, I will clear up some of what happened to Robin in the last chapter, probably. **

**Me: Wally, I'm sorry I have such a sick mind.**

**Wally: Why? What do you do to me!**

**Me: Oh Wally.**

**Wally: STOP HER!**

**Me: to late…**

Wally woke up to the smell of seared flesh. He blinked the heaviness out of his eyes.

"Uggg" he moaned. He looked around himself. Batgirl was out, along with Rocket and Megan. Superboy looked groggy and Kaldur was trying to break his restraints. Robin was shaking his shackles and trying to get his feet over his head. His feet were chained to the floor, so it wasn't working well. Wally noticed Robin was gagged. Wally felt some stinging on his body. After a few minutes he noticed something important.

Robin's shackles that held him in the air so that his toes just brushed the floor rattled loudly. Robin saw Wally wake up and look at him. Wally groaned and Robin tried to talk, but couldn't with the gag.

"Wally, are you ok?" Kaldur asked his voice a little bit rough. Robin watched as Wally noticed a very important fact.

"Artemis!" Wally yelled. The sudden loud noise shocked Robin. He rattled his shackles again. Wally looked at him, and his eyes widened. He glanced at his teammates and saw everyone was the same. They all had injuries. It looked like they had been whipped severely, welts were everywhere on their skin. Wally also saw Robin was in the worse shape. His clothes were actually torn and he had welts on his chest and a couple on his legs. Wally winced looking at them. Then a figure entered the hall.

She was scantily clad, with only tight booty shorts and a black band around her chest. Wally knew that this must be the one who had hurt him and his friends. She walked over to Robin. Wally saw her skin was red and her hair was more purple than black. She took Robin's face in her hand and smile at him. Robin was hanging right next to Wally.

"Let him go!" Wally told her, his voice dropping into almost a growl. She laughed.

"Oh, my, what loyal friends." She slurred her words. Her voice sent shivers down Wally's spine. Robin was twisting his head to loosen her grip. She only tightened it.

"Do you want free, little bird?" she cooed. Robin's eyes glittered dangerously, but you couldn't tell with the mask.

"My name in Infinity. What is yours?" She untied Robin's gag. Robin spat in her face. She shrieked and her beautiful face contorted into an ugly snarl. She brought down her other hand on Robin's face. The claw like fingers cut his eye, reopening the cuts on his eye, and slicing the left half of his mask off. She laughed manically as blood gathered in Robin's eye and discolored his eye. She then grabbed Robin's right arm and tugged it.

"Don't!" Wally said. His heart was racing, he knew this wasn't the hallucinations that had made Artemis scream, this was real. Robin locked eyes with Infinity. She frowned and turned to wally.

"I guess I'll start with you now." She sounded bored. She picked up a whip and smiled evilly. Wally gulped, and froze when the whip turned out to be a cat-o-nine.

"Wh-what?" he said.

"Lady Infinity! Please do no harm my friends!" Kaldur called. Superboy grunted in agreement. Infinity snarled again and snapped her fingers. Kaldur, Conner, and the girls had gags (the girls were waking up).

"Why didn't you gag me?" Robin asked, his voice was emotionless. Infinity smiled, her fangs lengthening just from looking at the small boy.

"You'll see." She then started to hit Wally. Wally could only hold his screams for three hits. He didn't bed her to stop, but he saw his teammates try to. Robin then did something no one on his team could ever forget.

"Stop!" he yelled. Robin then started to try to yank his hands down, his gloves were missing. The whip just fell over Wally again and again, drawing blood and ripping the suit. Robin pulled his hand harder and harder. Finally he got it down, but for a cost.

Everyone watched as Robin yanked his right hand out of its shackle in a shower of blood. The shackles were so tight that they cut into your skin just by hang in them. Robin literally skinned his hand from the wrist to the second knuckles on his fingers. He almost screamed and the team could see the skin left on the shackle. Infinity looked shocked; some of Robin's blood was on her face. Wally watched as an overly long tongue went up to her forehead and licked the blood off. Before anything else could happen, Robin punched her in the face. More of his blood spattered, and his other wrist was getting cut from holding more of his weight.

Infinity looked outraged. She screamed and grabbed Robin by the throat. She slammed his head into the wall behind him.

Wally saw the cement wall crack under the pressure and blood flow from the back of Robin's head. Robin slumped, completely unconscious, if not dead.

"Robin!" Wally yelled. Infinity snarled at Wally. She then started to beat him with what ever she could find, and then she stopped.

"I'm bored." She took a paintbrush, and using Robin's blood as paint, wrote another message to the mentors. She then pressed Wally's emergency com. She looked at Wally, then let him drop into a trap door.

Wally saw four walls start to move in quickly. He was about to jump up when the first black spider jumped on him. He stared at it. It was a black widow. Another jumped on him. The walls got closer, behind them were more spiders. They got closer and closer, the trap door closed and Wally was stuck in a dark hell.

The mentors got to the second torture room ten minutes after finding Artemis. Arty, who convinced them to take her with them, was being held by Roy as they scoped out the scene. Flash zoomed around to where the blood was. They saw one shackle had skin and a lot of blood on it.

"That looks like…" Flash stopped looking at Batman; they didn't want to say it. The blood on the ground pointed to the second note. Flash picked it up and read it out loud.

_Her he lies, in a black death. _

_Below your feet in filth fit for men._

_Infinity takes another life,_

_Fishboy's next_

Flash's voice choked over the disturbing words. Then Batman found the trap door. They opened it to find nothing but blackness.

"What? Where is he?" Flash was worried, he was starting to vibrate.

"God no.' Superman pointed out a red finger, just floating in the black. Flash reached in to grab it. When he touched the black, spiders shot out every where getting screams form some of the girls, and Flash. Flash did grab Wally though. When they pulled him up he opened his mouth and more black spiders poured out. Wally coughed up some too.

"Gross." Roy put a shocked faced Artemis on the ground and went to help his friend. The mentors saw that Wally had many gashed and that his speedy recovery abilities were closing his gashes, many getting spiders caught in the skin. Black Canary turned and vomited.

"We, we have to cut the spiders out." Superman said. Together Flash, Batman, and Superman cut out 60 spiders. Batman noticed one out of every 40 were black widows. He conveniently had some anti-venom, and soon Wally could talk.

"Rob… hand cut." He started. Then he coughed, rolled over and vomited, another spider came up. Everyone looked sick.

"How." Batman seemed to be the only one unaffected.

"He, the demon was hit-hitting me and he pulled his hand out of the chain. It cut him bad. He punched her. Then." Wally stopped to breathe; his words were slurred ad the natural anesthetics in the anti-venom kicked in.

"Wally, can you finish?" atman asked. Flash gave him a dirty look.

"Let him rest." Flash complained.

"No, witch slammed head. Wall." Wally passed out then. The mentors knew. They looked on the wall. There was an inch deep indent on the wall, and blood in the center running down.

"Robin…" Jason breathed. Just then Kaldur's emergency com went off.

**Does this count as a cliff hanger?**

**Wally: I swallowed spiders! Gross.**

**Me: yeah, well that and they went in every opening in your body.**

**Wally: What!**

**Me: the mentors got them out don't worry.**

**Wally shivers in a corner, I throw a rubber spider at him.**

** Wally: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Me: next is Kaldur! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**


	9. Drowning with Gills

**Chapter 9. Ok, ummmmm this is mostly about Kaldur, sorta. Also I am running low on ideas on how to torture the rest of the team. Any ideas? I have a back-up plan, but I don't think it's fair to not torture everyone.**

**Let's START! **

**I don't own YJ. If I did the time skip wouldn't have happened. Or maybe it would, anyway it would focus more on Robin/Nightwing.**

Robin couldn't move, his body was on fire. He couldn't see and he just wanted to sleep. Somehow, the idea of sleep hurt though so he wasn't sure what to do.

_Ugugugugugg_ He thought. He heard screaming. Robin knew screaming was bad, but he didn't care. He tried to open his eyes, but his vision was so fuzzy and messed up he still couldn't see.

"Uggggg." He moaned. He could hear someone calling, but he didn't understand the words. A dark form was stood in front of him. He heard some sounds, but didn't know what to do.

"Wh…..s….b…t….n….d…..wh…..re…o?" was all he heard. The sound pierced into his brain and hurt his head. He passed out.

MENTORS MENTORS MENTORS MENTORS MENTORS MENTORS MENTORS

Batman sat rigid in his chair as the ship flew back towards the states. Somehow the signal was once again coming from across the world. At the speed they were going, they wouldn't be able to be there for another hour.

Artemis was worriedly watching the caped crusader. Green Arrow (GA) came over to talk to her. Out of the corner of her eye, Artemis saw Roy watching them.

"How are you Arty?" GA asked. Artemis shrugged, and then winced as the movement caused her stomach to hurt.

"Ok. I mean, Wally is a lot worse." She tightened her grip on his hand. She hadn't left his side since he had been bordered onto the ship. Wally was still unconscious from the spider venom and the anti-venom running through his body. For the most part, there was little chance of him dying. Artemis shivered violently at the memory of the spiders falling off of her boyfriend. GA put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Flashes always have the ability to come back to annoying. You really can't get rid of them." GA said. Artemis chuckled. She sobered quickly when Batman once again crossed into her line of vision.

"GA, why… why is Batman so, I don't know, Batman-y? Can't he show some concern for the team? For Robin?" She whispered her thoughts to GA, but she had a nagging feeling that Batman had heard what she said. GA looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Strangely enough, this is the most worried I've ever seen him."

"What? He looks as stoic as ever! If not more so then usual! I don't believe he shows any emotion."

"Arty, it took me 5 years of working with Batman to learn that when he is worried, he swallows his emotions. That dedication to his work, to force himself calm even as the world falls around him, that is what makes him successful. I bet right now Batman is thinking of every bone he plans to break in Joker's body when he catches him." GA looked at Artemis, hoping to have cheered her up. She just stared at Wally, her face very intent and focuses.

"Huh, another inspiring speech gone to waste." GA muttered then walked away. Artemis just sat there, her mind with her teammates.

TORTURE TORTURE TORTURE TORTURE TORTURE TORTURE TORTURE

Kaldur opened his eyes to find himself in a giant lobster cage.

_What is this?_ He shook his head, but since the sides of the cage were only an ich away on each side of him, he hit his head on the bars.

"Your awake I see." A low seductive voice filled Kaldur's ears. He looked and saw Tula right in front of him. She smiled, and he saw her teeth were black and jagged like a sharks'.

"How, no, who are you!" Kaldur felt rage at his image of Tula being so crudely ruined.

"I shouldn't of hoped that this guise would last long. I had hoped you were to love-struck to notice…" The image in front of him changed. The girl who wasn't Tula shimmered. Her hair became a pixie cut and her skin darkened. Kaldur recognized who she was changing into.

"Stop!" He yelled. He heard the sound of chains rattling. Kaldur would of looked around him, but the cage wouldn't let him. The girl in front of him did stop. Then Infinity appeared. Her guise forgotten, she reached out to touch Kaldur. She stopped centimeters from his face.

"Eh, why are all you guys so bulky?" he asked. "I mean, strength isn't everything. You need brains. That is why I'm here you know. I'm _his_ brains. I devised the idea of re-routing the zeta beams to our hideouts. I figured the best way to not create a pattern so we don't see those bulky men in colorful tights when we got there. Damn, I even came up with your tortures! I see your fears, I know you. Kaldur, I've been so bored here, but you, you are different. I sense something in you… Care to come with me?" Infinity stroked his face, but Kaldur felt her nails rake his skin too.

"I will not be bated. Release us."

"Oh. Dammit, I thought you would be the weakest against temptation. No, someone you are close to is though. Tell me who it is please?"

"Miss, I usually don't drop to this level, but, go F*** yourself in hell." Kaldur smiled. He never let his anger affect him, but when she talked about his inner turmoil like that… He couldn't let himself be changed. He saw his team out of the corners of his eyes. Robin hung limply, not snarky remarks or strange body contortions. Kaldur breathed deeply, he had to stay strong. He unintentionally looked at Rocket. She was across the room from him. They met eyes.

"Well, if you like Hell so much, let me give you a taste of it." He heard a switch click, then the bars around him started to glow. Rocket's eyes gleamed in fear. All the lights in the place went out. Kaldur felt the heat now.

_Hot… like the desert._ The bars where just a little ways from his skin. He made the mistake of shifting, a hot metal bar branded itself into his shoulder.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG !" He yelled. He watched the conscious members of his team look up. They were gagged. He watched them struggle, he heard them screaming for his release, but they couldn't form words.

The world began to have black spots. He felt dizzy with heat. His skin was blistering. His left arm jerk and his whole right side went up in flames. He had brushed the bars. There were no actual fires, but Kaldur wished there were, he could stand that better.

"Un, hot" he felt himself wheeze. His body began to shake from holding itself away from the bars.

"Feel like talking?"

"No- nothing to, to say." His vision started to black out.  
"Well, you're useless. Good-bye." Infinity flicked a switch and Kaldur's shackles released him into a tank. As Kaldur fell, he brushed the red hot bars. More blisters formed and popped in the seconds of contact. Then the most painful thing touched his leg, then crawled up his body to engulf him.

Water. The water was 35 degrees F. The passing of extreme heat to extreme cold not only is it dangerous, is extremely painful. Kaldur's scream barely made the slow water around his ripple. He tried to swim, but the burns inflicted with his movement. The tank's top closed. Kaldur could still see out so he wasn't in a black pit like the two before him.

"Lalalala. Oh! An ice sculpture! Infinity you should of!" Kaldur's hearing was impaired from pain and being surrounded by water, but he clearly heard a booming voice and saw a purple and green clad man appear. The man went right up to the tank.

By now Kaldur had noticed a few things: 1) in the extremely slow moving, freezing water he could barely breathe and 2) there was a digital thermometer showing him the temperature of the water in Fahrenheit.

Te man in green and purple walk right up to the tank and stood right in front of Kaldur. He pressed a flower that was in his breast pocket. Kaldur could see his face, but he saw the unmistakable red smile.

"No!" bubbles rose and Kaldur's water sensitive skin, that was burning and making the water red with his blood, noticed the water get colder. He painfully turned to see the thermometer. His stomach hurt, his muscles were seizing up rapidly, and the water was quickly freezing through. Kaldur force one more, cold, painful breath in before the water froze. In his remaining moments of consciousness, he recorded the water's temperature. 35… 34…33…32…31…30…...blackness.

The mentors got to Kaldur just minutes after he lost consciousness.

"Kladur'am!" Aquaman ran over and punched the glass. The glass shattered leaving a Kaldur ice block. Kaldur's eyes were open and his mouth was open, his gills flared, and face somehow peaceful.

"No!" Aquaman gave Superman a look and Super man started to laser the ice.

"Careful, he looks injured.' Batman's stone hard voice kept reason in the group.

Artemis and Wally, who had awoken on the plane ride stepped in. more like leaned on Roy and hobbled, but walked in. Artemis looked at Kaldur.

"If he was hear the whole time we were getting here, he can't be…" Flash and Batman were talking in hushed tones.

"We know he is alive since his skin is still, though barely, colored. "

"SHUT UP!" The two adults and the ones close to them that weren't talking stopped to look at Arty, Wally, and Roy who had just yelled in sync.

"Please, just, is he alive?" Artemis was fighting back tears; she knew she'd cried enough to have a lake named after her. She needed to know if Kaldur was alive though.

Just then the ice cracked and Kaldur's body clunked the floor. Aquaman ran up to his prodigy and supported the ice cold head up.

"He is breathing now, though irregularly. It is as though he drowned." Aquaman fought to keep his voice level. He could not let anger fill him and make him rash.

"Let's get onto the ship and warm him up." Superman advised.

"Shall I enter his mind and see what happened?" Martian Manhunter asked. Everyone shook their head no.

"I'll get the extra blankets." Jason said.

"Wait, Jason." Batman called out to his old prodigy. "I would like you to stay with us hear for a moment." Jason nodded at Batman's strange request.

After Artemis, Wally, Roy. Aquaman and Kaldur went off to the ship Batman asked Jason to do it. Jason refused, saying he wouldn't.

"Jason, this is for Robin." Jason hesistated for a minute then agreed.

"Fine, I'll be Red Hood and see what I can find."

"Thank you."

"Don't give me any of that concerned shit. Save it for Robin, he is gonna need it." Jason left angrily heading towards the ship.

**OOOOOHHHHHHHHH! Jason is going to do something nice!**

**I know there wasn't a note, but you'll see what happens!**

** Love**

**Burning Bright**


	10. When Rockets Burn Out

**Chapter 10. This chapter might stink, sorry. But if I go on to long it will take FOREVER until I can start my next story. Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter.**

Rocket was crying steadily. Maybe it was because she had just watched Harley fire a flame-thrower at Megan for five minutes. Maybe it was because Megan hadn't moved for the last ten minutes and was in her original form.

It could have been for the fact that she had watched Conner get pelted with a shotgun. The bruises were dark and deep. Maybe she had watched as some kryptonite had been placed on Megan, and Conner had raced to help her just as the shotgun fired. Round after round, the sound still echoed in her mind.

She even considered the fact that she had just watched Batgirl get a vine stabbed through her gut. The blood that had exploded had made Rocket vomit. The acidy feel of her stomach still made her feel sick. She had watched her teammates fall, one by one. She hadn't cried out for it to stop, hadn't tried to struggle, she had just sat there. She felt useless.

There was also the chance it was because her own skin had been exposed too some sort of blistering acid from Poison Ivy. She considered that she was crying because her wrists were bleeding. A long red trickle that ran shoulder to wrist, wrapping around her arm.

Rocket knew it was all of these reasons and one more. Kaldur. She had caught eyes with him just before he had been dropped into the tank. That was two stops ago. She felt envious, Conner and Megan had been together throughout this whole ordeal. Rocket had felt Kaldur's gaze go straight to her soul. His silver eyes had reflected something she had been waiting for, love. She, when she had first met him, knew his heart had been broken and didn't expect him to be a possible partner. Rocket's tears increased.

She had fallen for him when his cool, calm voice had easily turned the ideas of saving their mentors into an actual plan. She had dared to kiss him in the watch tower! Every day she had found herself making excuses to be with him. She felt her heart break every time he looked to the sea, every time he had just gone quiet, every time he thought of his mystery girl. She wanted to know why she even tried. She thought he didn't want her around. Those last seconds when they had met eye to eye, she saw how grateful he was to her, how he wished to be with her one more time. Her heart crumbled. She had just watched him fall. Not just him, all of them. Now all she had left was an almost dead Robin, who had just been taken into some other room.

Rocket listened to Robin's fading screams. She was pathetic. She felt her body dragged over to a door. The door was opened and wind whipped her face and hair.

"You yourself are the most pathetic of all the members aren't you." Infinity told her the blunt truth. Rocket sobbed in defeat.

"I bet you wish it was all fake." Rocket nodded. "Good news, it's almost over, for you." A boot pressed against Rockets side and she went flying out of the airship they had been in since they had gotten ride of Batgirl. Laughter echoed through the air, but was quickly ripped away by the wind.

"Kaldur, I'm sorry." Rocket sped towards the sea below her. She had maybe a few seconds to live, but she had to get these words out. "I 'm sorry I couldn't help you. I love you, please forgive my, my inability to do anything helpful." She forced eyes open to see the sea rushing up to her.

_I'll at least die with my eyes open, as if that could redeem me._ She was twenty feet from the sea… ten… five…

Kaldur awoke with a gasp. His whole body hurt.

"Agg" he gasped. He felt his heart rate speed up. He was panicking, where was he? What had happened? Where was his team!

"Be at peace Kaldur." Kaldur calmed down at the sound of his King.

"Rocket?' He heard himself say.

_Why did I say that? I should ask about… No she is more important than… who? Rocket, where are you?_ Tears burned Kaldur's eyes.

"Kaldur you should know something,"

"My King, if the new is ill, please hold off in telling me for now. I must know how my team is." Kaldur tried to sit up, but found his muscles fail him.

"What I wanted to tell you," King Orrin started as he eased a gasping Kaldur down, "was you must be careful. Your muscles will take at least a week before you can even start physical therapy. You are quite injured."

"But of my team! How are they, how is Rocket?" The last question burst out before Kaldur could stop himself.

"Glad to know you're worried about us." Wally was sitting against the wall, a little paler than usual, but very alive.

"Wally!"

"I'm alive too." Artemis was lying on the next cot over from Kaldur. Kaldur noticed that all the beds but two were occupied.

Conner was sitting up, but obviously in pain. He had some bullet holes on his arms, and huge bruises on his bare chest.

Megan was unconscious, but in her White Martian form.

Batgirl was also unconscious. She had many tubes and two IV bags going into her. He stomach was bare, but covered in bandages.

"Where are Rocket and Robin?" Kaldur dared to ask/

"Kaldur'am, I apologize, we weren't able to save them."

"No!" Kaldur yelled making himself wince and everyone else jump.

"Not like that Kaldur." Wally said quickly. "We just haven't found them yet."

"How long was I unconscious?" Kaldur asked.

"About three hours."

"How did I not… drown?"

"They didn't want you dead. They set of your com early so we would get there just after you blacked out." Artemis explained. Kaldur nodded.

"I hope we are able to save Rocket. And Robin of course." Kaldur felt exhausted.

"Sleep Kaldur'am, you are safe now." Kaldur followed his King's order.

_Twenty feet, ten feet five feet, Man in a cape._

What! Rocket blinked as she was caught just before hitting the water.

"I've got you Rocket." Rocket buried her head in his shoulder and cried all the way back to the ship.

"Rocket!" Wally, Artemis, and a now conscious Megan cheered when they saw their friend.

"Kaldur! Is he alive. No I mean ok! Yeah!" Rocket looked wild and horribly tired. Her skin was red and she had cuts on her face and her wrists were bleeding.

"Um, he is sleeping now. Thing is you look like you need medical help. You'll be there when he wakes up." Artemis told her. Rocket jumped out of Icon's arms; almost fell upon impact with the floor, and race off to the small medical room where she could tell Kaldur everything.

'Anyone else notice how they both asked for each other first?" Wally asked. Conner shrugged, preferring to stay quiet. He held Megan tighter.

"Do you think she has news about Robin?" Artemis asked. The teens walked into the medical room. Rocket, who had her back to them, stood up from Kaldur's ear. She looked around and saw her friends. She walked up t them though each step pained her.

"Let's get you fixed up!" Black Canary was about to get Rocket onto a cot when Rocket shoved her away. (her belt had been returned to her.)

"No, first I must apologize. I just sat by while you guys were, were. Anyway, I must also tell you about Robin." Everyone froze. The whole ship was silent. Everyone, who had head towards the med room, listened to hear what she would say.

"I think he is either close to death or already dead." Rocket closed her eyes and prepped herself for the assault of words she expected. She opened her eyes when she didn't hear accusations. Everyone was silent with open mouths. It was almost comical, but no where near funny.

"Can you go into detail?" Batman asked, his voice flat.

"Yeah." Rocket took a breath to continue, but the shock and emotions that had kept pain away wore off. She looked at her hands as the tingling became a full out burning.

"She was in Shock?" Black Canary yelled.

Rocket was about to scream in pain when her body collapse and she mind went into the sweet painless world of darkness.

**K. I'll admit, even though it is pathetic, when I was writing the beginning of this, I was tearing a little. Really sad. Anyway, I hope that the chapter wasn't too cnfusing.**

**Next chapter…. ROBIN!**

** Love**

**Burning Bright**


	11. Safe Arms

**Chapter 11**

**Robin, take it away.**

**Robin: I want to say no because I'm pretty sure you're going to torture me in this chapter.**

**Me: Nope, I'm giving you lollipops.**

**Robin: Hmm, What flavor?**

**Me: Blue Raspberry…?**

**Robin: yeah right. Well BB doesn't own YJ. IF YOU LOVE ME REVIEW OTHERWISE I THIINK SHE MIGHT KILL ME!**

**Me: that must have been pent up for a while. I won't kill him, though reviews are nice! (o,o) (still loving the panda!)**

Robin groaned. He had heard everyone scream, yet he felt very disconnected. It had been horrible watching their blood soak into the ground. Their anguished screams. Her red hair sticky with crimson…

_No! Don't think of her. Remember what happened to Kaldur. I wish someone was here now._ Robin was alone. He had been alone for at least an hour now. He had watched Infinity kick Rocket out of a plane, but he wasn't sure. He had been whipped by Poison Ivy for about 30 min. when it happened. Harley had then come in and just sang twisted versions of nursery rhymes, while hitting him with the butt of a gun every other line.

Just to say he hurt was an understatement. The only reason he wasn't screaming his head off was because his throat was too raw from various toxins to make a sound. He was lying limply on the floor. He wasn't even tied up.

"Oh! Blunder Boy! Or do you prefer Boy Blunder? How are you? I hope everyone has been hospital to you." Robin groaned as the words reached his ears. Even if it hurt to scream, he was pretty sure this man, if you could even call him that, would make him do it.

"No answer for your Uncle J? How Rude!" the mock insult tone that Joker put on gave Robin a headache, not that he noticed.

"Oh poor birdy, poor poor birdy. Why don't I make you feel better?" Joker came over to Robin and picked up his head. Robin's eyes flickered open. If robin had had the strength, he would have jumped at how close the Joker was to his face. Robin did feel his insides go cold.

"I'm good." Robin got out. His heart was still pounding. Joker could tell because Robin's multiply wounds suddenly increased in blood flow.

"Oh, don't worry; I'm not at all like Penguin." Joker's lip curled in a sneer.

"I'm much worse." Then Joker laughed and laughed. Robin's gut twisted, he actually felt he was going to throw up.

Joker lifted Robin into a sitting position. Most of Robin's weight was being supported by Joker. Robin hated that.

"Let me go." He tried to put force into his words, but he was unable to with the amount of pain in his body. Joker put on a sad face. It was twice as scary as his laughing face.

"Oh, they hurt you too much! What am I going to do?" Joker's eyes lit up. He smiled ear to ear, literally.

Robin's uniform was torn and bloody, gashes and strips of clothing were what covered most of him. Robin thought this humiliation was part of the torture. Joker unbuttoned and removed the little bit of Robin's shirt that was left. Robin felt his brain go fuzzy.

_No, I have to focus. I can't give up._ He felt so exhausted. Joker had moved Robin so Robin was leaning against the Joker's chest.

_Stay alert!_ He was actually pretty comfortable.

_Focus on the pain; it will keep you alert and as ready as you can be!_ A sharp jab in his shoulder and the pain was receding.

"It is always a good idea to have some morphing on you." Joker laughed.

_Well, there goes that plan…_ Robin's eyelids felt heavy.

_No, focus… just focus… on what? It's warm, cozy… No! But… I got to…_

"Hohoho! Don't fall asleep Boy Blunder! I haven't even started!" Joker, standing up, pulled Robin up with him. Robin had to lean heavily on Joker to stand.

_No! It is better to fall down than rely on this thing!_ Robin leaned into Joker more. Joker laughed, seeing the boy's losing battle with himself.

Joker picked up Robin bridal style, just then Robin heard a beeping. It was quiet, but it was there. Joker then walked a little ways to a catwalk.

"Now, Robby, tell me, do you feel safe?" Joker's voice was laughing.

"No." Robin croaked out. He could never feel safe with such strong arms supporting him, making sure and cracked ribs weren't put under pressure…

"No!" Robin tried to roll out, but a cracked rib bumped into Joker's arm. Robin gasped and Joker tightened his hold.

"Now Robby boy, I don't like liars." Joker sneered. He started laughing as Robin struggled to get out.

Robin hated this, he needed to get out. These weren't protective arms they were preventive! Robin did not, not, not fee; safe.

_That catwalk is a good ways from the floor. Maybe I shouldn't struggle; I mean he wouldn't drop me, would he?_ Robin stopped struggling. He was finding it hard to think and move at the same time. Joker laughed and rearranged Robin so that Robin's head leaned into his chest. Robin felt drowsy.

"No" he whispered, still trying to fight, but why?

"Dammit." Robin cursed. His head felt like someone was attacking it with bowling balls. Attacking his thought, his memories, his knowledge, his senses…

"Dammit." He said again, feeling ready to cry.

"Let me go!" he started struggling again.

"Why? You'll only drop fifty feet to you r sure death." Joker said smiling his sick smile.

"You! Let me go!" Robin struggled harder, but he was really to weak to do anything. "I know what you're trying to do it won't work!" Robin gasped; his ribs were defiantly more than cracked. Joker sighed and Infinity walked out of the shadows.

"Oh, yes. You are very smart. It is easier to breach the mind when it feels safe, as its guard is low. You are amazing and protecting your mind, I've been trying to get in ever since we captured you. Sadly, physical resistance controls the mental resistance. I merely had to wear both down. You watched, heard, and felt a little bit of what happened to your friends. You are physically exhausted. Now you are weak with drugs that hinder the mind too. Just relax, it hurts less that way." Robin was shocked to hear Infinity say that.

"Like you care." He spat, but she was right. Her attack hadn't stopped, and his fighting was much weaker now. He focused on the beeping that only he seemed to hear. Infinity shook her head.

"I do care. You are good material. I've been watching you since I came to this realm. You are perfect, strong, limber, high stamina, smart, and creative. You are the best meal I could find hear." She smiled, revealing long white fangs. Robin paled. He hadn't realized what he had been doing, but he was pushing himself into Joker's arms more and more.

"Look, you are done. You even go to your enemy to save yourself. I will no longer hold back!" Her black eyes glowed, Robin found a way to scream and he pushed his hands over his ears. He curled into Joker's chest while Joker laughed insanely.

"I love it, I love it! What about you Batsy? What about YOU?" Joker laughed and laughed. Robin heard eth beeping again, and saw Harley step out with a camera.

_The beeping…_

_Ha! Got you!_ Pain exploded in Robin's head. He screamed again, clutching his hair, his body stiff. He had let his guard slip, and now she would get whatever she wanted unless he could stop her.

"Plecati demon. Plecati demon. Plecati demon." He muttered over and over again. He could tell Harley was right next to him, filming his broken body. He felt a crack in his head. As if his skull had actually been cracked open.

Joker laughed and spun around as Robin's blood stained his clothes.

"I love it! I LOVE IT!" he chanted over and over. Robin was white as a sheet. His chanting got weaker and weaker.

"Yes!" Infinity yelled. Robin suddenly slumped in Joker's arms.

"Oh! Whadya learn?" He asked. He dropped Robin's limp, lifeless body on the catwalk.

"How does this sound. Infinity turned to the camera.

"Barry Allen, Nice to meet the real you! Remember when you flashed you pretty teeth at me?" Infinity started to laugh. Joker just stared at her.

"Really, that's all you got?" He said.

"Hell no! I've also 'met' J'hn and M'gan. He is very stubborn. Don't worry. In a few hours I will have everything. I have won you see! He is defenseless now! Harley get that camera out of my face. Wait, Jason, come find me will you?" She smiled evilly, picked up Robin and threw his body over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Drops of Robin's blood dripped onto her body and the floor.

Jason paled when the video ended. They had just received it, and watched it. It was horrible.

'I can't decide which is worse, Infinity hitting on Jason, or Joker trying to be caring." Roy said.

"Doesn't matter." Jason said. "I have their location. According to some of my… contacts, Joker got his hands on a huge airship. The ones you can live in for a long time. They move slowly, don't show up on radar and it can take years before you have to fill them up with gas or air."

"So, how do we find them?" Wally asked.

"I think I can find him.' Megan whispered. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Because we are close friends, I can locate his consciousness even if he doesn't want me to. I can do that with anyone on the team. I don't think He'd like that though."

"Megan, why can J'hn not do this?" Batman asked. His voice was cold, the teens shivered.

"Because He is not a close friend of Robin's. I can't assure you I could find him, but I'll look for him. It'd be easier if I knew his real name…" Megan glanced at Jason and Batman. Batman waited five seconds; five seconds spent carefully analyzing his decision. He nodded. Megan received a thought and a name popped into her head. She tried not to scream it aloud in shock.

"Oh-OK." Her voice was shaky. She sent her thoughts out. Because she was stronger than J'hn she didn't need Robin conscious, but she did need him to have brain activity. That is why this scared her, she knew what was in Robin's mind, and she didn't think she could beat it in a fight. She breathed deeply and squeaked seconds later.

"You found him?" Batman asked.

"Yeah, they're, he is right above us!"

**Plecati demon means be gone Demon in Romani.**

**WILL THEY SAVE ROBIN!**

**Robin: That was defiantly not Raspberry lollipops.**

**Me: Shouldn't you be in a coma like state battling for sanity and the identity of you friends and family?**

**Robin: … I'll be back.**

**Anyway, hope it is still good!**

** Love**

**Burning Bright**


	12. I used you knife

**Chapter 12. Oh the good days were I release many chapter at once… Dreaming.**

**Wally: GIVE ME ROBIN!**

**Me: ahh!**

**Arty: Hand him over!**

**Me: I don't have him. Infinity and Joker do.**

**Wally: NOOO YOU gave him to them!**

**Me: Should I give a disclaimer then?**

**Wally: I don't trust you to.**

**Arty: I'll do it. BB doesn't own YJ. SO why she has taken Robin I haven't a clue.**

**Wally: You are talking quite strangely Artemis, my love.**

**Both of them: BB!**

**Me: I think I invented Infinity though. If she already exists, kudos to her creator!**

_He is defenseless! I've won!_ Infinity growled at her words. She had just gotten into the room and was about to rip more info from Robin's mind when something had held her back. She cursed the telepath that had stopped her. During those few seconds where she had been stopped, the boy had recovered. He was barely conscious, but somehow had gotten into the corner of the room. He was between the bed and the wall. She was now crouched in front of him.

'Should I just eat you?" She asked, smiling of course. There was a reason she liked working with Joker. Robin shivered in the corner. He had no weapon and was bleeding profusely.

"You'll die soon anyway. It is probably more rewarding for you I eat you." No response. She reached forward and wiped the blood out of his eye. He stiffened, but she knew he couldn't fight back.

"Do you know what it means to be eaten? The word itself is used to represent many things. The two most common are referring to food, and referring to the bondage between to people, usually one is an occult. You are 15. Yet you are so small, I almost didn't chose you. But I see you in the future, strong and tall. Once a demon has chosen their meal, none other tempt them. You are defiantly tempting me. You hide here, shivering, looking like an innocent child! I have seen your fears! How are you pure! I have seen what has happened you in the past, yet you are still pure! I makes me furious! I can't stand here knowing someone else might try that. I can't wait for the future. I will eat you now." She stood up and grabbed Robin's arm and threw him on the bed. He curled into a ball. She felt his thoughts.

A fat man hitting him. A black humanoid form invading him, it must seem like the past is repeating itself. Though Infinity. She felt no regrets. She was a demon. She smiled and looked Robin in the eye.

His eye was large and round. The bright blue vortex sucked her in. The color was blue like the clear sky, yet it had blue-black streaks in it. She brought her fingers up to the eye.

"Please." The soft voice was easily ignored. A dark purple light illuminated the dark room. You could hear a scuffle outside the room. Infinity didn't care. She wanted this soul, this perfect, untarnished soul. Her eyes glittered hungrily. The dark light became more intense, solidifying itself into a wall around the two.

Infinity sat upon Robin's stomach. She bent down and gently brushed her lips against his. She felt his body twitch, negative emotions began to flood her mind. She laughed.

"Perfect." She purred. She brought her mouth to his one more time, but it wasn't a kiss. Her mouth met Robin's in a perfect 'O'. She used her powers to grab the soul. She pulled up a little, a white mist following her mouth. It came slowly, barley even a string.

Infinity was attacked by emotions. Pain, fear, loneliness, hope, love, heartbreak, more love, friendship, fear, pain, a never ending cycle that always came back to love and friendship. She laughed as the white mist became thicker.

"More."

The emotions became memories. A tall, long woman with eyes almost exactly like Robin's, and tall, lean man with onyx black hair. A striped tent, blood and broken bodies on the ground, a dark, yet comforting shadow, dark hallways, painful punches, a huge manor, a black cave, bats, birds, flashes of yellow and red, a brighter cave, the memories flew into her head. She laughed as she learned everything about Robin, Boy Wonder and Dick Grayson, the orphan acrobat.

"Oh, so delicious." She cooed, lost in her meal, ignorant of everything around her.

Jason led Roy through the halls of the ship. There were traps everywhere they had learned. Both young men were glad the injured members of the YJ team were on the ship below this one right now. They heard a laugh.

"Please" some how they heard the whisper. They raced to a door they heard eth sound from. They laugh came again.

"More" a groan of pain and more laughing.

"So delicious." The two, enraged burst down the door, ignoring the purple light. What they saw terrified them. The attractive demon was leaned over Robin, her lips inches from his, a white mist was going from Robin's mouth into Infinity's. Infinity jerked up when the door slammed open.

"How dare you! I will personally see to you tortures in hell!" she screeched. Jason pulled out a katanna Batman had given him. Roy aimed an arrow.

Infinity swiped her hand and the walls exploded in that direction, sending the boys flying back. Infinity followed them, bringing Robin with her, she couldn't risk leaving him.

Roy and Jason's sudden appearance shocked the people battling in the main room of the ship.

"ROBIN!" Wonder Woman called. She, who had Harley in her rope, threw Harley so hard into the wall, Harley black out instantly. Joker had fallen just before Harley at the hands of an enrage Batman.

Infinity screamed and her beauty melted off of her. She looked like an old hag.

"My magic! You puny mortals! Now I will feast on all of you!" she was holding robin tightly around his waist. She was floating in the middle of the room, so he hung limply.

The Arrows fired arrows, but those got melted and Infinity screamed. This knocked out BC, RA, and GA. J'hn tried to attack her, but she set the ship on fire. He fell quickly. Superman charged her, she snarled at him and showed him his greatest fears, he fell to the floor screaming. Wonder Woman went next. She tried to get Robin, but Infinity grabbed the rope and pulled Wonder Woman towards her. She choked Wonder Woman, but WW got out of the hold with her strength. Infinity screamed, and WW fell. Batman used this moment to attack with Jason right next to him. The two mirrored each other so no matter which direction she turned, she would get hit. She turned over her left shoulder.

Infinity dropped Robin when they got her. He landed in Flash's arms. Flash noticed the boy had a very thin line of white mist coming from his mouth. It went all the way up to Infinity. Every second, she became stronger.

"She is stealing Robin's life! You have to kill her!" Flash yelled, only to be hit unconscious by a falling beam that Infinity threw at him. She turned and caught Batman's punch and threw him over her shoulder and into the wall. She then turned and punched Jason. Her fingers were extended and they pierced through him like a knife. He stopped half-way up her forearm.

"Hi Jason, so glad you could visit." Her smile was hideous. Jason saw the white thread of Robin's life. He had to stop it. He coughed blood up, the taste filling is mouth. His mouth!

Jason grabbed her smiling face and pressed his mouth against hers, hoping his plan would work. It did. She had used a lot of magic and she needed to replenish it. She grabbed his soul and drank in up quickly. Blood leaked down his chin.

"Jason!" A weak voice yelled. Jason felt all his strength leave him. He felt fine though, at least Robin would be fine.

"You fool." Hissed the demon. She cut the connection just before Jason blacked out. "That won't stop me!"

"This might." Gurgled Jason as he choked on his own blood. He laughed at eth shocked look on the demons face. She had a knife sticking out of her chest. Blood trickled out of her throat, her skin began to whither.

"How!" she croaked. She aged unbelievably fast before Jason's eyes.

"Simple," Jason choke and battled to breathe. They fell and landed on the floor with a thump. Jason slid off her and stood above her triumphantly. "I used your knife." She stared at him in shock and became dust that burned in the fire around them.

"Jason!" Jason turned and fell into the strong arms of a black cloaked man.

"Hey dad." He gurgled some more. Robin crawled over.

"Jason!" gasped the small boy. Tears ran down his face. "Why?"

"Same reason as last time, Dick. You're a light this crazy messed up world can't live without." Jason coughed. His voice was weaker.

"We'll get you safe. I promise!" Robin said quickly. He saw the amount of blood spilled and the amount coming out of Jason's mouth.

"Nah, I don't let other people fight my fight. Dick, I'm really sorry. I love you so much, please, be a good hero, be the person I wanted to be, for me." Jason was seriously choking on blood now, coughing it every where. Batman shifted Jason's head so the boy could breathe more easily. It didn't help. Dick nodded.

"Watch out for Tim for me." With that Jason smile and closed his eyes. He finally felt happy and accepted. His father held him, and his little brother was singing to him. He opened his eyes and saw the dark Hispanic* man above him, the pretty brunette and a small boy about Dick's age smiling at him. Jason reached out to his family.

Robin, being a gypsy, could tell Jason's soul was being guided now. He sang an old Romani song to give him safe passage. Tear rolled down his eyes. Batman looked at his two sons, started to act. The other members came to consciousness, except for J'hn and Flash, and went to the mourning duo. They saw one tear roll down Batman's face, and Robin's face was soaked.

"Bruce, Dick." Wonder Woman started to tear up too.

"Mourning can wait. We must get Dick to the med wing." Batman stood up and carried Jason off the ship. Superman held Flash and Green Arrow had J'hn. They headed towards the ship, Wonder Woman had to carry Robin because he passed out after singing his song. They left the villains chained up and the ship for the authorizes to find.


	13. Aripi de Noapte

**Chapter 13. Man, that chapter depressed me. I'm wrapping the story up now.**

It took the whole team a week to recover enough for the funeral. The public one was for the young artist Jason Todd, who died as a hostage of Joker's. Easy enough story for the public to believe. The private funeral was for Jason Todd a.k.a Red Hood, the newest JL member. Robin wore a black dress shirt, a sport jacket, black slacks, black socks, shoes, and sunglasses. Batman was similarly dressed, as was Tim and Alfred. Batgirl wore a black dress, all the girls did. All of eth JL was there. There was a lot of black.

Robin just stared at the grave; it was next to his parents. He couldn't cry anymore, all his tears were gone. Tim went up to Robin and hugged him. Most people didn't know Tim, but they didn't question his attendance.

"You gonna be ok Rob?" Tim asked. Robin didn't respond. Time felt uneasiness creep into his stomach.

"Yeah. Sorry, Red." Robin looked tired Tim thought.

"Don't call me 'Red.'"

"Well, until I tell the team, what do I call you?"

"Tell us what?" Wally asked. He was so loud everyone looked over. Everyone noticed Robin looked way to old in his black.

"Might as well tell them hear.' Tim said quietly. Robin looked to Batman. His father nodded. Dick cleared his throat.

"Um, I've decided I can no longer be Robin." Shocked gasps echoed through the crowd.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed.

"That is a very surprising announcement." Kaldur said. He was in a wheel chair being pushed by Rocket.

"Really man? You just had to say it like that." Tim said in an exasperated tone. Dick smirked, then probably because he wasn't good at being depressed and he had been depressed for a while, he started to really laugh.

"Couldn't help it! You guys should of see your reactions!"

"I've recorded this whole evening Mister Not-Robin." Alfred said. His face was serious, but his tone light.

Dick took a deep breath than looked at everyone.

"I didn't mean I would stop being part of the team. I just can't be 'robin' anymore. That isn't me. I've decided to hand that persona to my little brother here." Tim waved. "Instead I would appreciate it if you guys supported me as Aripi de Noapte."

"What?" everyone asked. Dick grinned.

"Nightwing of course."

**I know crap ending, well actually I like it. Aripi de Noapte means wings of the night. So Nightwing.**

**Anyway, I have to short stories that I'll post, they are background Stories. If you're interested look for The Last Time and Aripi de Noapte**


End file.
